


[Podfic] During Working Hours

by greedy_dancer



Series: [Podfic] Unholyverse Codas [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coda, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: The first coda to Bexless's Unholyverse, read aloud.There were some things Mikey didn’t tell Gerard, and there were some things Gerard didn’t tell Mikey.Apparently, one of those things was that Gerard liked to ogle Frank’s ass during working hours.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Series: [Podfic] Unholyverse Codas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621063
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] During Working Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [During Working Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231228) by [Bexless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless). 



> This was recorded in 2015 and languished for years in my editing folder... Here it finally is! I hope you enjoy :)

  
cover art by: me

Length: 0:5:00  
Downloads: [MP3](http://bit.ly/31phT0v) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](http://bit.ly/2uVFZny)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bexless for having blanket permission to record, and to Paraka for hosting my files! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this I'd love to hear from you :)


End file.
